Contemplating Confusion
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2005! -AU- Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron & Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, & who will she choose? No specific year, complete AU.
1. An Intriguing Evening

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who cant get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams_ HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat in between each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter One: _

**An Intriguing Evening **

(text missing)

"...ll say that next match when I get the Snitch. Oh, and Weasel, practice flexibility to turn into a hoop," Malfoy muttered, going back to the Slytherin table and sitting down.

Harry and Ron once again were grinning at Hermione's defense.

"Good going, 'Mione, you told him..." congratulated Ron.

She blushed, finding that she rather liked having them be so proud of her...

Harry gave her a nod when she glanced over at him to see his reaction too. "Yea, good show, Hermione..."

Ron was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Harry peered over and inquired. "What're you doing, Ron?"

"Oh just-" he quickly pocketed the paper. "-Was writing down something so as not to forget it later, um, yeah..."

Harry shrugged. "Ready to go, 'Mione?"

She nodded. "Go where?" she asked, becoming a bit distracted, glaring at Draco. Her attention turned back to the two in front of her.

Harry had caught her gaze and then even as she turned to look at him, he saw Draco looking at her.

Then, Draco noticed Harry noticing, and quickly turned away.

This caused Harry's face to scrinch into one of his (classic) confused looks which Hermione saw right away and paused in her walking to tug at his sleeve.

Ron was already way ahead of them.

Hermione laughed when Harry hadn't replied. "And Ron said _I_ was distracted. What's up with you?" she asked, starting to walk a bit faster.

"What's up with me? Oh nothing; nothing 'Mione, I'm fine.." he nodded quickly to convince her.

She raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion, then laughed. "Well, if you say you are.."

Harry smiled, and put his hand around her shoulders as they walked, and it was all she could do to not faint right there!

Ron looked back at them and called, "Walk quickly, gotta get our fave corner seats in the common room, you know!"

Then he saw the gesture Harry had done, and wondered why he suddenly felt weird about it...

Hermione sped up a bit, going back to biting her bottom lip. She felt about as odd as Ron seemed to about Harry's gesture.

She reached the Common Room with the others and sat down the closest to the fire, suddenly feeling cold.

Harry gave her a questioning look. "Aren't you sitting with us?"

Ron, already over in their corner, and having claimed his personal favorite seat, gave a c'mon wave.

Harry stood next to the chair Hermione had plunked into, and wait for an answer, worriedly.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah.. just warming up a bit." she said. Feeling warmer, she walked over and sat right between Harry and Ron in her usual spot.

Ron gave her a big grin. "Comfy now? Got all the books you need at the moment?"

Harry chuckled, and reached into his bag, eager to at least get his remaining homework out of the way so the weekend would be entirely free.

Hermione, being completely finished with homework (some things never change) got a bit more comfortable in the chair. She yawned softly, and leaned her head to the side.

Ron, also not much for change, just didn't feel like doing his homework at the moment, so he was comfortably laid back in his own seat. He grinned to see Harry frowning over some equation or other in the textbook in Harry's lap. Then Ron noticed Hermione seem to be dozing off! And she was leaning toward Harry's side... so for some odd reason, Ron did the only thing he could think of- he sat up and poked her (gently of course, LoL) with a finger.

"'Mione, you're telling me you're absolutely done every bit of homework we've had this week?"

Hermione sat back up straight and yawned softly. "Yup. Every bit. I did extra on all of them, though." she said, changing direction and her head tilting the opposite way. She was nearly falling asleep in the chair.

Harry paused in his studies, and glanced to her. "Perhaps you want to tuck in early tonight, then? Cuz, I don't think you'd fancy sleeping right there..." he chuckled, and Ron did too.

But Ron also reached over to the opposite couch and nabbed a pillow, slipping it deftly behind Hermione's slowly falling form. "Are you comfy now?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "We can't possibly leave her like this.."

Ron nodded. "Ah, no prob, mate. We'll just stay down here with her.." he said with amusement in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed but she wasn't asleep yet. She was still a little awake. She snuggled more into the pillow, with a small smile on her face. She murmured a thank you, but in a soft voice.

Harry grinned, as did Ron, and Harry went back to his book, while Ron seemed to get comfortable again.

Then Harry noticed Ron still _not_ doing his own homework. "Ron, do we need to remind you, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and if you don't finish- they won't let you come with."

Ron seemed to jump a little at that thought, and suddenly he was rummaging through his own bookbag, and muttering about how he couldn't miss this trip...

Harry smirked. When would Ron learn?

Ginny walked into the Common Room, muttering to herself. "Hi Ron, Hi Harry," she went a bit red when she addressed Harry but hoped he didn't notice.

Harry saw Ginny pass by as she went up for the night, and didn't notice her blush as she said a quick hello to them, only that she hadn't said hi to Hermione. _Well no wonder, the way 'Mione's all curled up now, one could hardly noticed she's in that chair, she blends so well... _he thought laughingly to himself. Then he put his books aside for a minute, and tugged the chair's comforter up around Hermione so she was more covered and warm.

Ron noticed this and paused, saying "Good idea, Harry..."

Harry sat back down, and continued with his books, yawning also now..

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry yawning, then she noticed Hermione. "Want me to get her to bed?" she asked, knowing she could use a feather light spell, carry Hermione to her bed and then take the spell off.

"Huh?" said Harry, once again distracted from his books.

Ron quickly answered. "Um, no, no, it's fine, she said it was only gonna be quick nap- thanks though." he nodded briskly, and made a shoo-ing motion with his hand. "You go on ahead, I'm sure she'll be up soon."

Ginny sniggered, knowing Ron's exact reason. It was very obvious. Who didn't know? _Except.. maybe Hermione... _"Alright," Ginny said, fighting a smirk. She walked into the girls' dorm. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry triumphantly snapped his last textbook closed, having finally finished what was left of his homework.

Ron looked at him in disbelief. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Harry shrugged.

Ron pouted. "It means, it's so late that even if I stayed up later to finish this work, just so I could go, it wouldn't matter becuz then I'd be too tired to go! Bugger!"

Harry sighed. "It's your own fault, you know. Being such a procrastinator and all that."

Ron pouted again. "A procrasta-what? Ugh, nevermind, you guys can go without me, I'm off to bed!" he stormed off to his part of the dorms.

At this statement, Hermione woke from the noise. She knew she had to give both a fair chance. She sleepily went through his bag he had left and pulled out his homework. She pulled out hers and copied it on Ron's but switched some things around. In about 5 minutes, Ron Weasley's homework was finished completely. She put it back in his bag, grinning.

Harry watched her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, incredulous. She had never condoned cheating before and he certainly couldn't see no worthy reason for it now. After all, it was only a trip to Hogsmeade that Ron would be missing out on. What was so important about that?

"Something I usually don't," she replied, curling back up. "Well, don't look at me like that, Harry. You cheated and got into Hogsmeade before, he should have a chance, too."

Harry stifled a snicker, and still remained impressed. "Yes, but, whoa. I guess the New You really is going all out, huh? What next, talking back to a teacher?" Harry grinned again. _Hermione looked so cute when she was mischievous.. _Where did that thought come from?

Hermione laughed. "I dunno if I'll go that far.. but things are changing," she replied, smiling at him. She stretched out in the chair.

"Changing, huh? How so?" _Look at the way her hair is falling gently around her shoulders... _Huh? This was Hermione he was thinking about! Was he- no! He was not! She was just a friend... his _best_ friend, sure... besides Ron of course... and... She was smiling at him. "What?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't been feeling like I did in.. I dunno, say, first year? I mean.. then I was more of a... know-it-all. Everything I knew was from books. Now I know more than books. Do you know that besides schoolbooks, I haven't read any in about two or three months?"

Harry looked bewildered. "Really? How is that possible?" he chuckled lightly. "I mean, you love reading books. Have you really found something else so big and more deserving of your attention and concentration that it is delaying your continual absorption of important and random information of all sorts and forms?" When she gave him a funny look, he seemed to blush, and mumbled something about not thinking clearly enough to be speaking understandably...

She laughed softly. "You know what, Harry? You get weirder by the minute. Well, I'm off to bed. Night, Harry," Before she knew it she was kneeling next to his chair and kissing his cheek. "Night," she repeated, walking into the girls' dorm. She laid down and fell asleep, hoping Harry hadn't taken that the wrong way.

Harry sat there, still in his seat, unmoving. Did she just kiss him on the cheek? Sure, it had happened maybe a few times before, but for some odd reason, it felt so much- more- special- tonight... He covered the cheek with his own hand, and pondered the feelings some more. _What could this mean? _

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB etc own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	2. Mystical Morning

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Two: _

**Mystical Morning **

Hermione awoke, nearly forgetting the night before. She laughed and got dressed in black pants and a black halter top, for once happy that they could wear what they wanted on weekends. She brushed her hair, and made it completely straight with a new spell she had found out from a friend; and walked into the Common Room, waiting for Ron to wake up so she could see his reaction when he found his homework was done.

Harry woke, finding himself groggy and with an achy pain in his head. It seemed he had dreamt of nothing but a certain kind've feeling, a longing of sorts. After he'd dressed, he'd also woken up Ron (who was quite grumbly himself and took some convincing to get up- "i'm not going to town so why wake me up for early breakfast let me keep sleepin" followed by Harry's own sleepy voice insisting "nah you have to come down, mate seriously you're coming by special circumstances" and then answered by Ron's "bloody special, i'll show you special, i want to sleep i'm staying in bed g'bye..." and followed by Harry tugging him out of bed and nearly knocking him downstairs), becuz Harry'd remembered what Hermione'd done the previous night and wouldn't let it go to waste.

Hermione actually broke out in a fit of giggles. It was too much to see. A sleepy Harry tugging a Ron who was in his pajamas out into the Common Room. She finally controlled her laughter long enough so she could see his reaction.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he wandered over to Hermione, realizing only a minute too late that in his bustle of getting Ron up he'd forgotten his glasses (which he usually put on last anyways). He merely waved a "be-right-back" in Hermione's direction (which he could tell by the sounds of her giggling.. what at, he couldn't guess- what could be so funny about? _oh nevermind_, he thought busily, turning back to the stairs).

His turn was a bit off though, becuz he tripped right smack-dab into Ron, who seemed to be staring at their Hermione.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ron said in curiously loud voice.

Harry grabbed ahold of him to keep from falling, and Ron nudged him towards the stairs absently as he headed toward Hermione.

"You- you did that spell on it again!" Ron sputtered.

Harry began climbing the stairs, and started giggling a bit himself.

Hermione nodded. "Yup, why?" she asked curiously. "Oh, don't you think you should at least start on your homework?" she suggested. She knew he would think she was nagging again.

Ron paused, and looked toward the place he'd left this bag the night before, remembering his storm up when Harry had finished so smoothly. "How did you know I hadn't finished- Oh who'm I kidding, I'm just that predictable now, aren't I?" he sauntered over to his chair and plopped down in it. "You can carry on to the trip without me, I'll be staying here." he declared, sullenly.

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't get it out then I will and I will force you to write!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly sounding like Ron's mother. She knew that would work.

Ron winced visibly as Hermione's voice turned sharp and shrill, and he held his hands up in protest. "Fine, fine, I'll get it out alright... If you wanted me to come with you that much, all you had to do was beg-" he grinned slyly, as he pulled open the zipper of his sack. He ducked as she tossed a couch pillow at him, and then he stuttered confusion bits of words as he stared at his notebooks he'd pulled out. "How?" (bah, notebooks, scrolls, whateva, LoL)

Hermione grinned. "Better get dressed. Oh, by the way, nice teddy bears, Weasley." she teased, indicating his pajamas. "Wouldn't want everyone in Hogsmeade to see you like that."

Ron turned as red as the Gryffindor drapes, and tried (and failed) once again to utter something coherent.

Harry came down just then, glasses securely on, and himself fully dressed, and saw Ron looking flustered, and he laughed. "Still a stuttering fool round the pretty girls, eh, Ron?"

Ron turn even redder.

Just then, Harry saw Hermione too, coming from the girls down with her purse in hand. "Ohh.." was all he could say. Then, "Lovely hair... hehe..."

Hermione blushed a bit. "Thanks," she replied, biting her lip again. "Both of you ready?" she asked, looking at both of them.

Ron quickly stood. "I'll be back down in 5 minutes!" he scrambled up the stairs to escape the pjs and get into some real clothes before Hermione could get in any more laughs about them.

Meanwhile, Harry turned to Hermione and inquired about the change of hair, and whether they should wait for Ron to walk down to breakfast together, or just meet him there.

"I think it might take him a while. We can meet him down there," she answered, heading towards the exit of the Common Room.

Harry followed her unquestionably, and laughed out loud at the thought of Ron showing up at breakfast still in his pjs. And then he realized, he was unconsciously walking closer to Hermione, and he wondered, when did that start happening? He gave himself a mental shake to try and clear his head...

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB etc own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	3. Typical Breakfast

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Three: _

**Typical Breakfast **

As Harry and Hermione entered the hallway leading to the main hall, they heard a familiar mocking drawl come up behind them.

"Oh look. What do we have here? Dementor-frightened Potty and his Mudblood girlfriend. Where is the Weasel? Or is he with his _boyfriend_?"

"This is really getting old fast," Hermione muttered, turning on her heel. "You should talk, Malfoy. I honestly don't see any girls surrounding you. Unless you count pug-faced Pansy. And you didn't say 'Dementor-frightened' when you were on your fat arse because of his Patronus. Oh, by the way, I'm not his _girlfriend_," she added, turning again and walking with Harry, and leaving the stunned Slytherin speechless behind them.

Harry steamed, wondering what reason (besides being a complete arse) would Malfoy have for insinuating Ron would be off with "a boyfriend"... It was so completely asinine and stupid to have been thought of in the first place! Stupid Malfoy... and his ridiculous insults. Then again, Harry realized he should be more worried that Hermione was doing all the talking back lately. Not only was she becoming more (aggressive? assertive? he didn't know which was a safer adjective, heh)- something, but it certainly was making him seem more wimpier in comparison. And altho he usually wouldn't care about appearances and such, it just couldn't stand that Hermione was starting to seem more like _his_ protector, instead of the other way around... No, he'd definitely have to start defending himself when it came to Malfoy and such... Harry followed Hermione, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione always could tell when something was bothering Ron and Harry. They had a certain look on their faces and Harry had that look on his face now. "What's wrong?"

They had arrived at their table.

Harry sat down and shrugged. "Well, um, I don't know how to say this, but..." he sighed. "Could you please stop defending me when it comes to Malfoy? I mean, I can understand wanting to defend your friends, but... it makes me feel so..." he leaned closer to her, so only she would hear. "..._weak_. And I hate it! I mean, c'mon, me being protected by the cute innocent girl? It's just... weird. Makes me feel all out of sorts... not that I don't appreciate it or anything! Cuz, I do!" he was already babbling like fool- he mentally told his mouth, _shut up, shut up, you're sounding worse by the second!_ It was about _five _seconds after he went quiet that he realized he'd called her cute. Oops.

Hermione raised an eyebrow then sniggered. "Cute, _innocent _girl?" she snorted. "I'll let that comment slide, but, Harry, if you hadn't noticed, he said something about Ron and I, _too_. I can't _not _stand up for myself. And _Ron _wasn't even there to defend _himself_!"

Just then, Ron walked up to them, finally dressed, and constantly checking himself over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything (nothing like walking in fully dressed and then realizing the _one _thing you forgot was to take off your bunny slippers... haha). He heard his name mentioned by Hermione, and nodded interestedly. "Oy, what did I not defend myself against?"

Harry nodded towards the Slytherin table. "Who else?"

Ron sat down in a huff. "Pshh, let him say what he wants, there's that 'free speech and all' thing in place, and besides, what's a slimy slug's opinion gonna do to me?" he grinned.

Harry smirked. "You mean, you're not gonna care what he says anymore?"

Hermione was, and looked, truly impressed. "Wow, Ron. Normally you would have said something really mean about him. What's with the change? Oh and just to fill you in, Harry just notified me that he doesn't want to be defended by a 'cute, innocent girl' anymore."

Ron nearly choked on his drink. "You called her _cute_! What were you thinking? Now she's gonna get all- okay! _okay_! I won't make a big deal out of that, hehehe... _cute_... haha... Wait, what exactly did Malicious Malfoy say about me, anyways?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Harry squirmed a bit, hesitant to say it. "He insinuated that... you're a _poof_."

Ron went red for the third time that day. "He said what? Why, I'll ki-" Ron went to stand up from the table and Harry just managed to grab his sleeve and yank him back down.

Hermione stifled giggles. "Oh, Harry, let him!" she said, pure amusement in her eyes. "And if you let him do what he wants I will officially stop defending you." she promised. "And besides, if a fight breaks out, I know _great _spells. Malfoy won't get out of the Great Hall alive." she grinned. "And another besides, with being a keeper, Ron is much stronger than Malfoy. Seeing all the games Malfoy's missed because of complaining..." she finished, begging Harry to leave Ron alone.

Harry looked at her in shock. "Hermione! I mean, _really_! Encouraging Ron to get into trouble! What has gotten into you!"

Even Ron look surprised. "You're giving me free reign to beat up Malfoy? Oh yeah, this can only be good..." he went to stand up again, and Harry pulled him down again too.

"No, you don't, Ron! Come to your senses! The trip is in an hour, and we are _all _going together!"

Ron sat back down and pouted.

Harry shook his head. "Fine, if you run into him in the deserted parts of Hogsmeade, and _then _he picks a fight with you, then you can have a go at him, okay?"

Ron was cracking up now, for some reason "have a go" didn't sound right at all when they thought about it...

Harry started laughing too.

Hermione, once again, broke into a fit of giggles, drawing Malfoy's attention. For some reason he didn't look as mean, or mad. Especially seeing how, the only time he even addressed her, he called her Mudblood. When her laughter stopped, their gaze met. She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go back to the Common Room till its time to go." she suddenly leaned down and whispered in Ron's ear. "Knock him on his arse for me," she said, her breath tickling his ear. She winked and headed back up to the Common Room.

Harry and Ron watched after her dumbfoundedly.

Ron absentmindedly rubbed his ear.

Harry tilted his head. "What did she say?"

Ron looked away from Hermione's retreating figure and to Harry, then mumbled "knockMalfoyonhisarse" briskly, and got up too.

Draco quickly looked back to his food. If he got in a fight (that involved wands, of course) one more time (Professor McGonagall's warning) he would be completely banned from Hogsmeade. But, Weasley on the other hand, would only get a warning. He looked back up to see where the redheaded boy was heading.

Harry jumped up to follow Ron, reaching for his arm to stop him. "Where are you going? You know no one would enjoy it more than I if you were actually scare Malfoy but really, not here! Ron!"

Ron stopped to chuckle at his best friend. Sometimes Harry could get so panicked. "Don't worry, I'm just going to grab my jacket. We're leaving soon right? Besides, its funny enough just seeing Malfoy cowering over there, watching my every move, haha.."

Harry looked in the Slytherin's direction, and chuckled too.

He and Ron headed back to the common room, having finished their breakfast, and wondering where Hermione had run off to.

Hermione walked back from the girls' dorm, grinning. "Sorry, had to find my jacket," she explained, walking down the last step. She sat down with then and placed her jacket in her lap, not putting it on yet.

Ron nodded. "Right then, I got mine, we're all set, eh? Great, let's head off..." he and Harry tugged on their jackets and joined the other students downstairs lining up, homework in hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Why carry extra stuff? All the things she took was her wand. Once it was her turn in line, she used Accio to get her homework and handed it to the teacher.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK, and so is Draco here. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB etc own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**Sweetie13009 : **I suck at writing in my opinion LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao you do not!

**Sweetie13009 : **thank you.. I guess. but I still don't see what ya mean LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **haha silly


	4. Fleeing Feelings

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who cant get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Four: _

**Fleeing Feelings **

Once they got into town, the trio headed for the sweetshop, then sat together in the pub.

Ron was munching on candy Harry had bought, and Harry was sipping a halfpint of butterbeer. They watched Hermione sitting across from them.

Hermione sipped her butterbeer occasionally, her jacket in her lap again. She had only brought it in case of the wind, but so far it was pretty warm out.

Harry finally sighed loudly. "Alright, 'Mione, spill it. What is on your mind that's been bugging you for so long now, that you're becoming so uncharacteristically reckless lately?"

Ron sat up, and looked at Hermione expectantly too.

Hermione jumped at the question. "Voldemort's whereabouts, if you must know," she lied, looking at them. 'I am a great liar,' she thought thankfully.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Riight..." and Harry fidgeted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't reply until about five minutes after. "I've also been thinking about Sirius. From my reading before, I've read a lot about veils and I highly doubt he's dead," Well.. this was kinda true. She had been thinking about that. Before she found out she liked both of her best friends!

Harry nodded. "Now we know something is bothering you- 'cuz we already discussed that thoroughly a few months ago. Don't you remember?"

Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione stuttered quickly. "Well, there's more. There's a possibility that the veil transported him to somewhere. But we can't discuss it here. There could be Death Eater's sons," she said, indicating Malfoy who just sat down nearby with a butterbeer of his own.

Ron shrugged. "Please, Malfoy is way too wary of us to try anything now that he knows you're not afraid to stand up to him. And if you won't discuss it here, then let's go somewhere else so we can finally talk this out. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, still looking Malfoy's direction.

Hermione nodded and stood up, throwing her jacket over her shoulder. She walked outside, not waiting for Harry and Ron. She sat down on a nearby bench.

Harry looked at Ron. "Where's she going now?"

Ron shrugged.

They got up to follow her, noticing Malfoy now glaring at them though he kept his head down. When they had to pass him, Ron made a move as if to strike him, and Harry chuckled as Malfoy ducked.

They found Hermione on a bench outside.

"Okay, 'Mione," Harry began, "Where are we heading?"

Ron nodded. "Yea, where could we talk _so _secretly...? hehehe..."

"Right _here_, now that we're away from Malfoy. Sirius could have been transported to.. this is going to sound extremely odd... but _Paradise_!"

This time it was Harry's turn to do the eyebrow thing. "Miiiiione..." he whined. "Where's your sense of reality gone? That certainly is odd, but even if it were true, Dumbledore would have already discovered it and figured out everything about it. That is not your issue and you know it. If you don't tell us right now, we-" he stuttered. "We wont speak to you for the rest of- of-"

Ron jumped in. "The whole year." he gave a charming smile. "Is that what you want?"

Hermione crossed her arms and got up. She grabbed her jacket. "Fine. You don't have to believe the _truth_," she turned and walked back towards the school... slowly.

"Truth? You're just throwing speculations out!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry followed after he and grabbed ahold of her hand. "We're just concerned about you... you know... how can we help you if you don't talk to us?"

"I was telling the truth, but you're right. There _is _another issue but that's completely different.. and I can handle it," she replied, turning and looking at him.

Ron snickered. "Typical Hermione, thinking she can handle everything on her own!" he then took hold of her shoulder and made her look him in the eyes, then spoke in a soft voice. "Just tell us..."

Harry still held her hand.

She bit her lip, looking at them, then turned, slipping away from their grip, and left, going towards Hogwarts again.

Ron tried not to, but he got flustered and fumed. "She's just impossible!"

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione's running away form, and felt lost. How can you choose which friend to try to comfort? Not to mention when he might possibly be falling for one of them... and he already had plenty enough to deal with as it was. As if by total coincidence, one thought flitted lingeringly across his mind at that moment... What if _that _was her issue? What if she had realized she was falling for _one of them_? Goodness, that couldn't be it, _could it_?

Harry grabbed ahold of still-ranting Ron and whispered to him, "I think I know what's wrong with her..." Even if he was still trying to figure his own feelings for her, it was still seemed necessary to discuss the what-ifs with Ron, and altho its not like it hadn't crossed their minds before, they had never really discussed the possibilities, and with 'Mione's suspicious behavior lately, what better time than now?

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB etc own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	5. Figuring Fancies

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Five: _

**Figuring Fancies **

Hermione sat down next to the fence by the Shrieking Shack and watched her friends. If they kept talking to her about that.. she would be forced to tell, which she _didn't _want to do.

Ron looked at Harry questioningly. Was this what he thought it was? Great, he knew it was happen sooner than later! Harry _knew _that Ron had a crush on 'Mione! And that's probly why she was being so difficult- annoyed at Ron (yet again) so being so dense as to not have told her sooner... Gosh, he could hear her now... 'Well I _did _used to like you, but you waited so long to admit if you had feelings for me... I've _moved on_!' Bugger, why was he such a moron?

Harry opened his mouth to say something. They were about ten feet away from the Shrieking Shack now, having wandered into the woods during their ponderings. Harry braced himself for what he was about to say. "Ron... I know we've sorta had this silent pact going for about 5 years now... but... I think we have to finally talk about it."

Ron looked confused. "Pact? Silent?"

Harry nodded distractedly. "Yea, that we would never consider dating Hermione becuz it might break us up as friends... you know? Rember?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he mumbled, "Oh? yeah, yeah..."

Hermione saw Ron's eyes get wide, even though she was pretty far away. She bit her lip. Hopefully Harry was telling Ron. That would save her from doing it.

Harry continued. "So, you get what I'm saying then? I think... I think she's... liking someone that is gonna affect us... in some major way. And that's why she isn't telling us nothing. She's either... embarrassed or something..."

Suddenly Ron gasped. "It's MALFOY, isn't it? That would explain why she's always so eager to- to- stand up to him!"

Harry choked back a laugh. "Oh honestly, Ron, you don't think-... _could _she?"

They both seemed very much in doubt now! They had to talk to her as quickly as possible...!

Hermione heard Malfoy's name. Uh-oh. This was only going to get worse and she had a feeling it was going to get that way _soon_.

Ron started fuming yet again. "Grr, I'm so gonna destroy him if he even goes near her... 'Cant believe she'd fall for the prat Malfoy, grr..."

Harry was breathing, trying to think, and be the rational one here. Well, where had Hermione walked off to anyways? Gah, what did it matter if Ron was too hyped up to talk to her calmly, he'd just scare her off. Okay, first mission- relax Ron. Hah.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB etc own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	6. Snow Fun

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Six: _

**'Snow Fun **

Quietly, Harry bent down and scooped up some snow... "Ron..." he started temptingly, "let's forget about that for now. Let's have some-" smoosh- "fun!"

Harry had thrown the snowball and then was off running before Ron had realized what hit him.

The snow on Ron's face contrasted against him turning red, and quickly he recovered, scampering after Harry, who was laughing tauntingly.

Hermione shuddered. Damn. They were running straight for the Shrieking Shack. Better now or never, she thought. She wouldn't tell them she liked them, exactly, but she _would_ tell them she _didn't_ like Malfoy...

Harry was quite clear ahead of Ron, but in the one moment he turned to looked back and laugh at him, Harry tripped over a ill-placed rock and went flying face-first into a snowbank on the side of the path.

Ron caught up and jumped on top of him, cackling. "How's this for chilling out!"

Hermione breathed a soft sigh of relief, even though she'd said she would tell them. _Oh, who am I kidding? _she thought, grinning and watching them.

Harry struggled under Ron (damn, Hermione was certainly right about him being so strong from all that quidditch in his position! while Harry as a seeker was simply more enhanced in his visual perception/balance skills, haha) and Harry only got the upper hand when he got a handful of icy snow and maneuvered it into Ron's face, who immediately fell back sputtering, while Harry cracked up. And then he only just ducked in time to avoid a well-aimed snowball which ended up flying past him.

Just as Harry snickered, they heard a yelp from behind. The snowball had hit someone? Someone had been spying on them? They froze listening, curious and wary now.

Hermione quickly brushed the snow from her hair and face. Damnit! _Ron's aim just has to be perfect_, she thought, shaking snow from her. She put on her jacket. _So much for not being cold_. Heh.

A shout came from Ron- "Hermione!"

They had spotted her, and ran over to her, Ron laughing since he noticed she still had bits of snow in her hair from the missile he'd thrown inadvertently her way.

Harry smiled to see her, though she now seemed like a deer caught in headlights, hehe.

Hermione picked up some snow, packed it into a ball and took aim. She shot it right at Ron, her aim being perfect. She grinned as it hit him.

Ron had gotten hit becuz he'd been taken by surprise. Well, if it was a snowball fight she wanted... He wiped off his face, and reached down, Harry ducking behind the nearby snowbank he'd fallen into earlier.

Soon there was an all-out war between Hermione and Ron, with Harry not being able to choose sides except that Ron didn't let him leave anyways, hehe.. In a matter of an hour, they were all completely soaked, and due back at the regroup point soon..

Hermione laughed, being hit with the last snowball.

"I think we should head back," she said, seeing students lining up. She saw Malfoy walk out of the Three Broomsticks and hoped Harry and Ron didn't see him or else _the_ conversation would take place. And Hermione definitely didn't want _that_.

Shaking themselves off (and feeling like wet dogs as they did LoL), they adjusted their jackets and headed for the line. Harry couldn't resist patting Hermione's hair to wipe out some remaining snowflakes, and it seemed to him that she blushed- did she?

But before they reached line, Ron suddenly turned to her.

"Who is it exactly that you fancy, 'Mione? And don't avoid the question!" he watched her eyes, knowing the first person she looked at would give it away regardless of what excuse/answer she came up with this time.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB etc own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	7. Seeing is Believing

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Seven: _

**Seeing is Believeing **

While Ron asked her the question, and even after, Hermione was still watching Malfoy. She looked back at Ron. "What, Ron?" she asked, not having heard the question.

Ron realized she was gazing at Malfoy- again- even though Malfoy and Harry had seemed to be glaring at each other now.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. In an harsh sharp undertone, "Do you fancy Malfoy ?" Harry grabbed Ron's arm, wary of the answer...

Hermione gave him a horrified (and disgusted) look. "No!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Harry started chuckling- "See, worried for nothing.."

Ron shook his head. "You're lying!" he threw his hands up in the air and walked ahead in annoyance.

Hermione just walked ahead into the castle. Her best friend had called her a liar! Her? Fancy _Draco Malfoy_! Hermione shuddered at the thought of it alone and glared back at Ron.

Ron marched over to Draco. "Malfoy! I know that you've been putting on an act everytime you're around 'Mione! I _know _that you really like her! So why don't you just come clean and admit it already!"

Harry scurried behind Ron, and tried to pull him back. What was he doing?

Malfoy decided to do the thing he was good at. Lie. "Obviously, you know nothing, Weasel. Me? Like a Mudblood? And even if I did like a Mudblood it wouldn't be her. Now, scuttle off before I curse you." he spat, getting highly annoyed.

Ron looked abashed. "Me? Scuttle? Are you forgetting how you're talking to? I'm not the coward you've treated me for, Malfoy. And I don't believe one word you say. If I see you anywhere near Hermione, you- you-" Harry nudged him, like one would nudge a skipping record player. "You'll be sorry, that's for sure!" Ron finished. Harry tugged at him to walk away already. But Ron thought of something else to add. "And, if you ever imply anything about me again-" Harry knew he was referring to the comment from this morning- "it won't be Hermione you'd be dealing with. I _do_ stick up for myself, you know!" Finally he gave in to Harry's tugs in the opposite direction.

Malfoy broke into laughter, something he didn't do often. "Where are you taking him, Potty? To bed?" he asked, smirking. He knew that would get remarks out of both of him. His best dream. Then he would get to curse them. Malfoy would have skipped, if he were the kind of person to do that. But he wasn't. Obviously. If anyone could push Malfoy's buttons, it was the trio.

Harry suddenly paused and smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes, Malfoy, we _are_ heading upstairs, if you must know," Ron turned red as Harry continued. "We have far better things to do than pick on a lowly ferret like yourself!" Pushing a speechless Ron ahead of him, Harry headed towards the Gryff dorms, leaving an even more annoyed Malfoy.

Malfoy scowled and rolled his eyes, not thinking of any kind of remark to shoot back.

Harry patted Ron on his shoulders. "See? We showed him!"

Ron was still speechless.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK, and so is Draco here. Harry and Ron tho, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao

**Sweetie13009 : **what?

**AnyaSimbi : **hehe

**AnyaSimbi : **i like the way you think

**Sweetie13009 : **...

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao!

**Sweetie13009 : **what?

**AnyaSimbi : **c'mon, you know what, haha

**Sweetie13009 : **No I don't! LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **you write cuuute

**Sweetie13009 : **hehehe O-)

**Sweetie13009 : **I know.. my writing's CUUUUTE LoL

**Sweetie13009 : **Are you sure its not just ME that's cute? O-)

**AnyaSimbi : **haha

**AnyaSimbi : **yes YOU are cuute too!

**Sweetie13009 : **aww your making me blush! LoL!

**AnyaSimbi : **haha!

**AnyaSimbi : **;-)

**Sweetie13009 : **I make a terrible Draco LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **LMAO!

**AnyaSimbi : **you do not, i could _so _hear him sayin that ! haha

**Sweetie13009 : **hehe


	8. Making Up is Hard to Do

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams_ HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Eight: _

**Making Up is Hard to Do **

Hermione was already in the Common Room, not speaking to anyone. She was reading again, just so she had a way to ignore Ron and Harry when they did come in. Her. A liar! She got angry at just the thought of it.

Ron walked into the common room, and sure enough there was Hermione in their corner. This time she was immersed in a book, or so it seemed.

Harry sat down next to her, a big smile on his face. "'Mione, you wouldn't believe how I just made Malfoy shut up, haha..."

Ron, about to sit down also, whapped Harry on back of his head. "I can't believe you suggested that!"

Harry snickered. "Oh c'mon, Ron, lighten up, it was hilarious to see his reaction, hehehe..."

Ron shook his head. "If you were going in that direction, you shoulda just told him that it was _him _you wanted, like to see his arrogant face _then_..." Ron chuckled mischievously and Harry gasped.

"Ron!"

There'd been no response from Hermione, however, and she snapped her book shut and walked to the opposite corner, sitting down. With one glare at them, she opened her book again and continued reading. She flipped a page every once in a while, but she wasn't reading at all.

Harry gazed after her. "'Mione? C'monnn, Ron didn't mean what he said!"

Ron glanced. "Didn't mean what? Isn't it obvious that she likes Malfoy! She just hasn't gotten around to being brave enough to tell us!"

Harry sighed exasperatedly, "Even if it were true, I could absolutely see _why _she hasn't! I mean, look at the way you're reacting, Ron!"

Ron choked in disbelief. "And you're _not _freaked? It's _Malfoy_!"

Hermione heard every word and glared at Ron. She wasn't mad at Harry but was very mad at Ron. "Me like ferret boy!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't looking at him, _he _was looking at _me_, which caused me to see what he was up to!" she shook her head. "Ron, think about it! This is the person who is _Lucious Malfoy's _son! The Death Eater! Do you honestly think I could EVER like him!"

Ron and Harry watched Hermione in her outburst.

Then Ron tentatively spoke... "Well, he _obviously _likes you..." and which Harry elbowed him a hushed "_shut up_!" before Hermione could realize what Ron had said. Oops, too late.

"Well, that's _completely _different from me liking him! Why do you care anyways? You're acting like a jealous prat!" she threw her book down and walked out of the Common Room, wandering the halls.

Ron stuttered, and what came next was nearly too low to hear. "Becuz _I_ like you too... _more_.. gahh..."

But Harry heard it, and realized it was true! Ron did like Hermione! They just had never discussed it before now, but now knowing, everything seemed so obvious! All Ron's jealous moments, etc! Harry had been too distracted by the (more important anyway though) crazy drama happening in his life, but, this was gonna affect them for sure.

Harry could tell Ron didn't think he heard, but he had to let him know. "Ron, really...?"

Ron went a completely different color this time- white. He looked like a ghost. "Well- uh- I- Har- it's just- um..."

Harry nodded. "It's okay, Ron. We can talk about it later. Let's find her first and apologize to her, alright?"

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	9. Truce

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Nine: _

**Truce **

Hermione sat down in the empty Great Hall mumbling mean things about Ron and Malfoy. "...should both be in Slytherin.." was one of the things that was said. Her head shot up. Her problems were solved! She thought Ron was a prat and she didn't like him which meant she DID like Harry more! She was relieved her problems were completely solved and she smiled. (or so she thinks ¤sigh¤ LoL)

The two boys found her in the deserted great hall at their table, and she seemed slightly less agitated than she'd been when she stormed out the half hour before. Harry approached her and said in a kind voice as possible, "You know, you really have got to stop this running off thing you've been doing. It's getting harder to catch up to you."

Ron sat down across from her, not looking her in the eyes. He mumbled a "sorryforactinglikeaprat" then looked up at her hopefully, with puppy eyes.

Hermione looked at Harry, then Ron. Damnit! How could problems come back so fast! She didn't know, but hers came back in a heartbeat. She smiled at him. "No more ideas that I like the ferret?" she asked softly.

Harry chuckled. "No more. Ferret boy remains unliked by all three of us."

And Ron grinned.

"Good," she replied simply. "I think we should get out of here. About 3 minutes till its past curfew." she said, smiling at both of them now. She was getting REALLY sick of this problem.

As they walked back to the Gryff dorms, they walked on either side of her. Harry was on her right, Ron on her left. And both of them held one of her hands...

Harry was lost in own thoughts, wondering how was he and Ron going to come to a compromise and not only that, but actually get around to telling Hermione how they- Ron- felt? How could he not tell how he felt too, now?

And Ron- Ron was thinking how could he have let Harry hear that? After Harry had said it might cause them to have issues, even- gah, not be friends anymore? How he bring himself to be the one to risk that? Ron was torn...

And both boys were quite aware that holding Hermione's hand suddenly felt like the most wonderful feeling... and they wondered if Hermione _did _feel something like that way about them? (After all, if it definitely wasn't Malfoy she was fancying, then who?)

Hermione at first felt a bit odd about them holding her hands, but found that a happiness overcame the odd feeling. She smiled at both of them, feeling the happiest she had in a long while. A _very _long while. She felt herself blush, but only a bit.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	10. Confessions

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Ten: _

**Confessions **

When they finally reached the Common Room entrance, Hermione said the password, and walked in with both of them. She smiled, sitting in their regular places with her in the middle, Harry on her right and Ron on her left. She grinned, happy that nobody was mad anymore.

Once they were all comfortably seated, Harry turned to her with a serious face. They should- they had to- tell her now.

Ron seem to sense what Harry about to do (though he figured it was more an intro to get him to confess, and he wasn't ready! no!) and started nudging him.

Harry giggled inadvertently and Ron stopped. Harry tried to regain his serious composure, and he gravely told Hermione, "We have something to tell you..."

Hermione turned to face him, fighting giggles. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, as seriously as possible.

Goodness, it was all Harry could do to keep a straight face. How could she be so cuute? And he realized, gosh, Ron must be thinking the same thing! Gahhh... "Well, Hermione, um, it seems, that, Ron and I, we... have come to a sort of realization."

Ron had his head in his hands just then, and Harry glanced at him, chuckling, hehe.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She began giggling again. She finally stopped and took a deep breath. "Ok. What is it? What did you two realize?"

"Well, when you say it like that!"

Hermione giggled once then became serious again. "What is it?"

Suddenly Harry thought of a different approach to the "Who do You Fancy?" question. Why not just ask her straight out?

"Well, just in theory, if... if you could, if you were interested... umm, which one of us would you go out with?" He couldn't believe he'd asked it. He'd _asked _it! Gah! And as much as he wanted her to say him- of course- he also had a feeling now that he didn't want Ron to get hurt either! Gah!

Meanwhile Ron looked up in slight shock, then in anticipation, and then it seemed the room- even with only them three- was filled with a tense air all waiting for Hermione's answer.

Hermione couldn't fight to keep a straight face anymore. She began to stutter, which she only did when she was extremely nervous. "I- I-... er... I mean- I..." Nothing she said was intelligent at all at the moment. She just gaped and looked like a fish out of water.

They still waited for her to say something, something coherent. They barely even moved, if only to keep breathing, and hardly even that.

Hermione finally was able to say at least a sentence. Her reply was "I don't know..." She looked down slowly, then back up at both of them.

As Hermione glanced from one boy to the other- her very bestest friends, Harry knew she considered them to be- she seemed so lost. He suddenly felt bad for having asked her that. How could he have put that type of pressure on her? Even if she only felt friendship for either of them, asking who she could possibly love was totally unreasonable.. He started to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that... it's just- just-..."

Hermione decided this was the time to tell them. "Its not that Harry... its just that's why I've been so distracted lately. I was trying to decide.." she said in barely a whisper.

As she looked down at her fingers, Harry gave Ron a look, the kind that said, tell her already - It was if Harry had already decided what he wanted most was more that his friends be happy, even if that meant them being together without him... Hermione had to like Ron back, once he told her, she'd finally confess to having liked him all along and had simply been mad about him not telling her from the beginning... This is what was going through Harry's mind.

As for Ron... he was in a major panic mode. He caught Harry's look and thought how could he? Hermione was always mad at him for one reason or another... no matter how good friends they were this couldn't possibly ever work out in the romantic sense, could it? Not to mention, his extreme jealous tendencies, heh... goodness...

Hermione crossed her arms over her stomach, saying nothing more. She just looked into the fire, wondering what they would say. She knew something like this would happen and that's why she didn't tell them earlier.

At her silence, Ron took a breath. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to him and looked up at him questioningly. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed without realizing it, feeling _wispy_ suddenly.

Ron gulped. "It was me. I... I was jealous for a reason, a reason I should've told you earlier, months or maybe even years ago..."

Hermione suddenly understood... kinda. "So you like me, and Harry doesn't?" she asked suddenly, cutting into Ron's sentence.

Harry fidgeted, as Ron squinted in confusion. "Harry? Like you? How? I mean, we like you, but... what I was trying to say, was that, I think, I'm in _love_- with, you... have been, for a while now... ya know?"

Harry sighed to himself. Ron was still clueless that Harry had been falling for their best friend too... oy. Harry suddenly wondered whether that was a good or bad thign. He tuned back in to see her reaction to Ron's confession.

Hermione nodded distractedly, not having heard exactly what Ron just said. "I've just been so lost, lately, Ron. I've felt... crazy..." She briefly wondered that maybe they knew her issue and maybe _that's _why they'd been acting odd around her lately. Hermione took a deep breath and flushed. She looked back up at Ron, then down again, biting her lip. "If I knew which one of you I liked it, would make things a lot easier..." she said softly to herself.

Harry paused- had she just whispered what he thought she'd had? She was torn- ohhhhhhhh no it was true! He tried to stay quiet but he really wanted to turn her around and ask to repeat it out loud, heh...

As for Ron... "'Mione? I just said- I _love_ you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He took her hands in his, and made a point of holding them. "I always have, 'Mione... _My_ 'Mione..."

Harry opened his mouth to add something, but instead just leaned a little forward, to see her reaction.

Hermione just stared and didn't reply. She closed her eyes, feeling tears that threatened to fall then opened them when they were gone. What she needed to know was if Harry liked her. She didn't know what she would do if he did.

Ron was getting impatient. Hermione seemed to be in a little state of shock or was it simply indecision? Why was she being so speechless about this?

Harry decided he had to break this silence, it was agonizing. "Hermione, of course you feel the same way about Ron, right? Right?"

"I... I don't know," she replied softly. She looked straight at Harry and continued biting her lip. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked from Ron to Harry and back again.

The boys watched her looks go back and forth, then suddenly, Ron couldn't take it no more.

He leaned forward, put his hand to her cheek and captured 'Mione in a sweet soft kiss...

Hermione pulled away slowly and looked at him. She'd just kissed her best friend and one of the people she had definitely fallen for!

But.. somehow it didn't feel like she thought it would have. It wasn't.. right. At all.

Ron seem crestfallen. She had pulled away. And she was still not saying anything. Something was clearly wrong. She didn't love him. She didn't even _like _him that way. If you finally kissed the person you liked for a long time, and they liked you back, there was supposed to be sparks, and actual magic feelings. He may have felt them for _her_, but it seemed clear she was not feeling that way about him. So much for finally being brave and confessing his true feelings... he should have just stayed shut. _Stupid, stupid Ron, you're always doing things without thinking_...

Harry had watched the kiss with baited breath. Oh, how he wanted the both of them to be happy. But it was seeming something was very wrong. What could it possibly be? Why wasn't she _saying_ anything? Didn't she know she was breaking Ron's heart more by the minute? Every second ticked by like bomb waiting to go off with painful results (as if anything could hurt worse than right now)...

Hermione just very slowly and slightly shook her head. She closed her eyes again. It was obvious it was Harry she liked, and not Ron, but.. how could she tell them that? Especially if Harry didn't like her... Just then Harry reached out his hand to Ron. (Yes across Hermione, heh, I rember she's still sitting between them).

Ron stared at it in confusion. Then he grumbled "good luck to whoever you _do_ fancy...!" at Hermione and stood up, pushing Harry's hand aside. He headed for the stairs.

Harry suddenly felt mad at Hermione.

"What is with you? Don't you realize how hard that was for him? Hell, for me? Ugh!" He got up and ran after Ron.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	11. Notes and Compromises

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Eleven: _

**Notes and Compromises **

Hermione wanted badly to tell Harry what was wrong- and she was about to when he left. She looked outside and saw owls fluttering about. Hedwig was near the window! Hermione called softly to the white bird and wrote a letter to Harry, explaining everything. She gave it to Hedwig and the owl took off, hooting.

Hedwig being the smart bid she was, knew Harry had just gone up to his room, and wondered what on earth Hermione had given her a letter for when Harry was so close by. But she did her job anyways and flew up to Harry's window to give him the note...

Hermione sat back down silently and wondered what Harry's reaction would be.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to think of something to say to Ron, anything, that could possibly make him feel better, while Ron was pacing in front of his bed. Finding out someone you really, really like, can't even tell you if they like you back or not- heck, he wouldn't even mind being her 2nd choice at this point, if only she'd just _talked _him! It drove him mad (now would have been a real good time for a quidditch match- he'd definitely show those Slytherin cheaters a thing or two! that's how angry he was)... and why was Harry up here anyways?

"Harry, shouldn't you be downstairs, waiting for Hermione to finally get her voice back? I can't believe she would just- ugh! I actually _told_ her! And what does she do? Get all weird and distant on me!" he plopped down on his bed. "Well?"

Harry watched him, and spoke carefully. "Ron, I think she just taken by surprise. I mean, she _is_ Hermione, things need to be done by the book with her an all..."

Ron scoffed. "That's no excuse. A yes or no answer was all I asked for, and I didn't even get a maybe. And... why did I kiss her? Now I'm gonna have that haunting me everytime I see her! No wonder you made that pact! And aren't you lucky _you're _not the one who ended up getting feelings for her anyways!"

Harry said nothing, and continued sitting there quietly.

Hermione had a slight feeling Harry would at least talk to her.. or owl back at least. But nothing! _Damn bird takes forever_, she thought, still waiting.

Suddenly a tapping sound entered the boys' room- Hedwig was at the window. He wondered why she'd be delivering at this time, but retrieved the note from her leg and gave her a treat anyways. Once she was off, her unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_I want you to know, seeing how I doubt very much Ron would speak to me, there is a very reasonable explanation for what happened downstairs. See, I thought I liked Ron and yourself both, but when he kissed me I somehow realized that its not him I like at all. I've had this problem for a while now and I thought I should tell you know. I truly am sorry for hurting Ron but its hard to be with someone you don't love. _

_Love from, Hermione. _

Harry felt his knees begin to buckle, and he luckily landed on his bed, sitting back down heavily. Whaat? Is she kidding or what? This can't be- oh no, it is... It was. He was gonna be hated by Ron for sure now. Just great. How can she possibly call this anything resembling reasonable? That very thought itself was laughable, if one was being callous with the issue. She liked both of them? But no, she only _loved..._ _him_- Harry. He tried to breathe through the amazement of realizing this, the knowledge still sinking in.

Ron finally noticed he'd been too quiet. "What's that note say, Harry? Hmm? Anything... important?"

Ron sounded desperate for a distraction to his feelings. Well, Harry thought, he was gonna find out one way or another, might as well be as gentle as possible, and just let him read the note for himself. Yes, that was the only way. And if he turned on Harry becuz Hermione couldn't control her own feelings, well, Harry would have to live with that. Or rather, without. Without Ron... his best friend... gahh... Harry shook his head and felt like he couldn't handle this drama anymore. Just end it, please... he thought, weakly. He handed the note to Ron.

Hermione silently waited for any noise from the boy's dorm.. or anything at all. She wrapped her hands around her stomach, almost feeling sick with nervousness. She vowed silently that if she made a fool of herself she would get the time turner and go back to day one to where she didn't know Harry and Ron at all. Ron read over the note in silence. A minute later a hushed "Bloody hell..." could be heard slightly. Then, another one, louder this time.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry winced.

"Harry! _Harry_! Why didn't I see THAT coming!"

Hermione shook, hearing Ron. She was positive now that Harry had let Ron read it. Uh-oh. She hoped Ron wouldn't hate her. And Harry. She wondered what Harry's reaction was.

Ron looked at Harry. "You couldn't tell? You never had a clue?"

Harry shrugged. "Not a clue!"

Hermione had an idea, and used a spell so she could hear every bit of their conversation clearly.

Harry was regarding Ron warily. Was he gonna freak out anymore?

Ron gazed at the letter, seemingly re-reading it over and over like he still couldn't believe it. It was definitely her handwriting, of course... Well, she better be up to talking face to face, cuz that's exactly what he planned to do. No paper was gonna wipe away the possibility of love like that... no way.

"Harry," Ron began, "what do you make of the part where she says she _like-likes _both of us? Or rather, liked, but, I don't believe it. I think she just made herself choose. Of course, that's probly our fault a bit too... we did start pressuring her to tell us who her crush was... hmm.."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She thought she had made that obvious enough! Oh well. She hoped Harry would say something. She cared more about his reaction than Ron's.

Harry shrugged. Ron then remembered something. "Harry, if she likes you.. you don't _like-like _her too, do you?"

Hermione held her breath, waiting to hear Harry's reply. All her thoughts were what-ifs.

When Harry said nothing, Ron got up and walked over to him. "Harry, DO you _fancy_ Hermione?"

Hermione got up and sat in the chair closest to the dorm so she could hear them even better. She would probably bust her eardrum.. but oh well.

Ron was right in front of Harry, and looking at him with pleading eyes. But of course when Ron thought about it, how could Harry not? They _both_ should have seen this coming eventually, and now the moment was here. They both liked Hermione, but she was only gonna choose one of them. Correction- she _had _chosen, and that was Harry. Ron felt sick...

Harry tried to speak as soft as possible. "Yes, Ron... for a while now too. I'm- I'm sorry."

Hermione could have got up right then and skipped for joy but she was so shocked she was nearly froze to her seat. All she could do was wait and hear the rest of the conversation and hear what Ron had to say.

Harry was gazing at Ron cautiously, with concern clear in his eyes. _Please, please don't let him be too, too mad... _

"Ron?" He couldn't possibly ask if Ron was okay, becuz it was plenty clear that he was far from it. "Ron, I.. I..."

_Uh-oh_, Hermione thought, biting her lip so hard it nearly drew blood. She paid no attention to that.

Still no response from Ron.

Ginny walked out of the girls' dorm and Hermione motioned for her to be very quiet. She nodded and sat down, confused.

Ron let out what sounded like the most painful exasperated sigh, and in a small voice he said only one word. "Okay."

Harry lifting an eyebrow in question. "Okay?"

Ron sighed again. "Okay."

Hermione finally started breathing again. Ron was okay with it? And Harry liked her back? A big grin spread over her face and she silently wondered if Harry was going to talk to her.

Harry fidgeted on his bed. What the heck did that mean? Okay? Huh? He was gazing at Ron, waiting to see if he was gonna look him in the eyes.

Ron then got up, came over and sat down next to Harry. "Let's, accept this and move on. Alright?"

Harry gaped. "You're not... gonna hold it against me? Hate me for at least a long while?"

Ron smiled softly. "I'm not as immature as I used to be, you know. I can accept the things I can't change... she doesn't love me, so, well pouting over it isn't going to do me any good. And, of course, I still want to be friends, I mean, You're Harry. My _best_ friend, hehe." Ron _hugged_ Harry just then... and Harry could only chuckle in surprise.

Hermione grinned. Everyone was happy. Ginny, getting fed up of Hermione sitting there, being quiet intent for no obvious reason, went back into the dorm, rolling her eyes.

Harry then hugged Ron back, and Ron said they should go downstairs quick to see if Hermione was still down there. He watched Harry go down first, and thought to himself, _If you don't love me right now Hermione, its only a matter of time, anyways, till you fall again_...

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	12. It Had to be You

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Twelve: _

**It Had to be You **

Hermione watched Harry come down and waited for him to say something. She held her breath.

Harry breathed nervously. _Oh, goodness_... there she was. How was he gonna even start? "Hermione, I..."

Hermione stood up, flicking her wand behind her back to cancel the listening spell. She was definitely not going to be the one to speak first about what happened.

Harry walked over to her. "I got your letter. And..."

"And.. what?" she asked softly. She knew the 'And' but she didn't want him to know she was spying.

"Well," he kept pausing. Gah, why was this so hard? Really... "So, its me you like? _Love_? And you were really waiting for me to tell you how I felt- if I had any feelings for you? I mean, didn't ya notice I can be quite dense when it comes to these type of things- romantic stuff and all? I mean... and Ron... he's not okay. He's hurt. I know your feelings are important too, but you never even gave him a chance. I..."

Hermione looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Because I already knew it wouldn't work out. I don't know how.. but when he kissed me... I could tell. I felt absolutely nothing for him. That's when I realized it was you I loved," she replied in a softer voice than normal.

Ron came down at that moment. "Absolutely nothing, huh?"

Hermione nodded, ashamed Ron had heard that. "Yeah."

Ron shook his head. "Whatever..."

She nodded slowly, then looked at Harry.

He was still feeling reproachful. Sure he had feelings for her, but he couldn't do this Ron. He just wished Hermione wasn't so picky and could've had those feelings for Ron instead of him, at least that he could've dealt with better.

Hermione thought she knew exactly what Harry was thinking. She suddenly had an idea. "Harry, what did you feel when you kissed Cho?"

Harry startled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," she replied. "Just.. answer."

He faltered- "That was different. Completely different!"

Hermione shook her head. "No it wasn't, Harry! It wasn't different at all!"

He scoffed- "How so? That was first love and all- and we're all each other's 2nd!"

"Well, love or foolish crush or whateva you want to call it..." Ron added.

"Krum had kissed me I dunno when and I felt the same thing when I kissed Ron. Nothing. That's proof it doesn't matter which time it is. Now can you answer me? Please?" she asked, her brown eyes wide and pleading.

Ron automatically bristled at that. "You _did _kiss him!"

"Stop being childish, Ron! He kissed _me_!" she snapped. She immediately turned back to Harry, the same look on her face as before.

Harry shook his head. "I don't rember what I felt, alright? But what does it have to do with this situ anyway?"

"Because. You know how sometimes people describe it as amazing and you feel like you want to be with that person for the rest of your life? That's how it _should _feel! But with Ron, or Krum,.. it didn't! Not or me! I thought it would, but it didn't. It was the exact opposite!" she said, not shouting, but exasperated.

Ron lit up with a suggestion. "Right then, I think I can see where this is going- kiss her, Harry. Go ahead, see if the spark is there or if this tension is never gonna end, hah."

She scowled at Ron. "That's not at all what I'm saying so quit acting like this. I would have never thought I'd see you like this. Its not _my_ fault that I don't love you, Ron!"

"Yeah, but what if you go through all this drama only to find that you don't feel anything kissing him either? In fact, you should try out Malfoy too, just in case, since he secretly fancies you too!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at him. "Ron, if you want to talk it out, we can sit and talk it like three sixteen-year-old teenagers. But if you want to act like a jealous ten-year-old fine. Go join the Slytherins!" she said harshly, wishing he would shut up.

Harry watched helplessly.

Ron smirked at Hermione.

"That was probly part of the problem, eh? I was never quite good enough for you. Well you can keep your cuteness and- your _golden _boy, and I'll be just fine without the lot of ya!" He went to go to bed, then paused. "And I'm _not _jealous!"

"Well, you're still acting like a ten-year-old!" she snarled back at him. She then turned to Harry. "If you choose him over me... I'll be fine with it. You two were friends long before I was your friend," she said softly. She would rather Harry be happy than herself.

Harry couldn't help chuckling at that. "We were friends for only like an hour before we met you, Hermione."

She shook her head. "You weren't. You guys weren't my friend until the troll, if you don't remember," she corrected him.

"Again, Halloween night. Still not that long, since we only just met two months earlier on the train." Harry pointed out.

"Still, it was longer. I'm still fine with it if you choose him over me, Harry," she repeated.

"Hermiiiione... I am _not_ choosing sides. You are two are gonna stay best friends if it kills me..." he pouted.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his pouting. "I doubt that's going to happen. Look, Harry, I can't be friends with someone who likes me and is both mad at me because I don't love them. I can't control my feelings. Its impossible."

"Well, I was going to do just that- control _my_ feelings. But I guess I've had more practice, huh? Anyways, he's not entirely mad. Just hurt. You don't honestly expect to recover so quickly, do you? I swear, he's had a crush on you since first year!"

She hung her head, tears coming to her eyes. She closed them, letting them go away again. She looked back up. "Great. I love you, Ron feels the same for me.. and probably, with my luck, you still have feelings for Cho. Unless it's someone else.." she muttered, completely forgetting the conversation from upstairs.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, no, not Cho!" he chuckled nervously. "Just you two, cross my heart..." he made the motion and looked at her with cute "honest" eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I hope you mean what I think you mean..." she muttered. She then grinned and hugged him.

Harry giggled, "How did you think I meant it?"

Hermione choked. "Maybe Malfoy could tell you," she said smirking and pulling away from the hug. She had absentmindedly stepped closer to him and she was grinning.

Harry laughed again. "Malfoy? What do you mean by that, missy?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you replied to Malfoy by saying that you and Ron _were_ going to bed... and well..." She tried to look innocent.

"Well..." he reached for her again. Now was the moment... their moment. He held her close... "You should have seen the look on his face!" he chuckled... Her face but mere inches away, her smile defused her wannabe-innocent look, and her eyes lit up. He pushed some of her hair to the side of her face as he leaned closer. This was it..

She moved forward a bit as well. Her first thought was how much Ron would hate her and her second thought was completely drowned out when their lips met. Her only thoughts now were that there was a big difference in kissing him than kissing Ron. It wasn't nothing. It was the exact opposite! It was exactly how she described how it _should_ be.

Harry's thoughts melted away when their lips melt. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before- or even thought he could feel. He felt lost and at home, crazy and calm, all at the same time. It was simply amazing... It had definitely been worth the wait.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around him and her head was tilted to deepen the kiss. She had moved as close as she could. She knew she shouldn't have, because of Ron, but she still didn't want to pull away.

Ron meanwhile had gone to bed. Sure, the falling asleep method used tonight had involved beating his pillow senseless, but it'd worked- eventually. He had slept for about 20mins before waking up to an awful feeling again. And then he thought maybe going back downstairs and sitting by the fire would dull the pain of being yes, jealous of his two best friends having found love with each other. He shrugged and headed down there, even knowing the last time he did he'd been called "absolutely nothing"... eh.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**Sweetie13009 :** uh oh.. Ron found them! ¤gasp gasp¤! LoL

**AnyaSimbi :** lmao silly

**Sweetie13009 :** why am I silly?

**AnyaSimbi : **the gasping, for one

**Sweetie13009 :** what about for two? HEHE

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao the LoL added

**Sweetie13009 :** heh

**Sweetie13009 : **and what about the rest of the reasons?

**AnyaSimbi :** you don't really want me to make a list, haha

**Sweetie13009 : **hehe


	13. Ain't Nothing But a Heartache

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Thirteen: _

**Ain't Nothing But a Heartache **

Hermione heard a noise, but ignored it, even though she knew Harry had heard it, too. Someone was coming down the steps.

Ron walked into the common room, but went right past them.

Harry saw it was Ron from the corner of his eye, and reluctantly pulled away from 'Mione.

"Oh don't stop on my account," Ron said airily. "I'd have to be real dumb to not have expected that..."

Hermione looked as if her eyes were about to go red! She had the sudden urge to hex him. "Looks like Malfoy has competition for being the most childish, annoying, rudest, and most evil person in the entire Wizarding World. That's one more Death Eater, I guess."

Harry looked at her in shock. "'Mione! No reason to get so- so mean! What is with the insults?"

She turned to him, shocked herself. "Harry! He's been being like this ever since I told him it wasn't him that I loved! Do you need me to remind you certain things he said about me before that?" she asked, now having turned to Ron, glaring.

Harry squinted in confusion. "He certainly never suggested you'd turn into an evil witch, as you are doing to him. Can't we all just get along?" Harry threw his hands up in desperation.

Hermione suddenly had her wand out. Somehow, she had recorded everytime he'd ever insulted her, from the first day he met her, with a great spell she had known, all the way up until this very moment, and now, she played the entire thing. Which took a VERY long time. Most of them included insults about her being stubborn, a know-it-all, and a few other things that were a lot more mean. She cut them off right at the last insult.

Harry was giggling, and Ron was reviewing each thing.

"Well, you gotta admit, at least most of those are true, and since when is being called a stubborn know-it-all _mean_?" he chuckled.

Harry tried to be understanding. "'Mione, I never knew you were that sensitive!"

Ron laughed out loud. "Sensitive? I bet she has a file for Malfoy's too!"

"Sod off, Weasley," she snarled, her eyes nearly slits. There was never EVER any time called him by his last name or said 'sod off', but this wasn't a time to try her patience.

Harry touched her arm. "Hermione.. really? What's going on?"

Ron sat down and looked up at her expectantly.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, laughing bitterly. "What's wrong is Ron's turned into a jerk just because I don't feel the same way he feels for me." she replied, smirking. She was really getting sick of him. He really was turning into Draco Malfoy! At least Malfoy knew when he was beat and he shut up!

Ron scowled. "That's not it all Hermione. I think the problem is just in the way you're letting your feelings be known. You don't have to be all angry. I may be a bit hurt 'cuz you dismissed me so easily- if it was the other way around, I certainly wouldn't have done what you did! But you've done nothing but growl at me like an injured tiger!"

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**AnyaSimbi : **about your posts- what! lmao this is turnin into a ron-hating fic! gahh! i can't hate on no-one! LoL

**Sweetie13009 :** I'm not!

**AnyaSimbi : **and, on another hand, i think i _may_ have let slip a little spike into this ron! oy! but i fits his situ anyways

**Sweetie13009 : **LoL true!


	14. The Beginning of Madness

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Fourteen: _

**The Beginning of Madness **

Hermione knew just how to handle this. She sat down right in front of him and looked at him. She didn't look mad, or mean anymore but she looked a bit more friendly. She even smiled! At someone she just called bas as a deatheater! "I have two questions for you, Ron. One, is what do you suggest we do? Two, why _have_ you been acting like this if you're not jealous?" Wow. She was acting.. human.

Ron looked back at her, and tried to have a completely unmocking tone when he spoke. "Two, becuz maybe I _am_ a little jealous, though I'd rather give you up to Harry instead of Malfoy anyday, so there's a big relief, and also 'cuz, hello, _hurt_? And one, I suggest we act like nothing's changed! Except, you're probly going be all over each now... pawing like two lovesick puppies... ehh..."

When Ron made a face, Harry cracked up, then started making puppy sounds.

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave into laughing when Harry started whimpering like a dog. She wiped away tears of laughter then went serious again. She cleared her throat. "I know you hurt, Ron, but blocking us out won't help. Oh, by the way, I'm glad you'd be nice enough to rather let me have Harry than Malfoy," she joked, grinning. "And, I doubt it will be that way... all the time," she added, glancing to Harry then laughing softly, but only a bit. She held out her hand for Ron to shake. "Friends?"

Ron took her hand, shook, but then surprised her by pulling her in for a hug. When that caused her to giggle he started tickling her.

Harry soon joined in!

Hermione, obviously, was VERY ticklish. Pretty soon she was giggling, squealing and squirming, just trying to get away. None of it helped at all. Finally, she was snuggled in Harry's lap, and gasping for breath.

Ron was sitting right next to them, his hands resting on her hips, just poised to attack as soon as she was breathing normally again.

Finally, she was snuggled in Harry's lap, and gasping for breath.

Ron was sitting right next to them, his hands resting on her hips, just poised to attack as soon as she was breathing normally again.

Hermione's eyes were closed and she was thinking about anything to get her to stop giggling. She even thought of being with Snape in detention...that sure as hell worked!.. but as soon as she opened her eyes she saw Harry laughing his head off and she saw Ron grinning, ready to attack. She immediately started squirming and trying to get away.

But Harry held her back while Ron made her squee. If they weren't careful, they might end up waking the whole dorm, haha...

Hermione giggled at the very thought of people watching her squirming and trying to get away. She had a feeling it looked somehow odd. She laughed again and squealed very loud when Ron tickled her right on her side. The worst ticklish place on her.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**Sweetie13009 :** Hehe try to respond to that! LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **¤rolls on the floor¤

**Sweetie13009 :** are you choking, dying, crying, being tickled, or laughing on the floor? LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao! all of the above!

**Sweetie13009 :** hehehehe

**AnyaSimbi : **¤deadpans¤ .. didja get which spike i was thinking of?

**Sweetie13009 : **noppers! LoL

**AnyaSimbi :** oy LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **think buffverse ¤g¤

**AnyaSimbi : **ironically, draco used to remind of spike (till movieverse!D got all wimpy... eee)

**Sweetie13009 : **hehe


	15. This Damsel Doesn't Need Rescuing

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Fifteen: _

**This Damsel Doesn't Need Rescuing **

Wondering what the slight commotion was about, Neville came down in his Gryffindor pajamas looking confused and so did Ginny at the same time, with the same expression, but a completely different choice of clothes, tho the same colors. It was a.. short.. short night dress but it was still Gryffindor red.

Hermione begged for them to help her, but they just looked confused and chuckled softly. Great. A lot of help they were!

Neville and Ginny went back to their rooms when they realized it was just the Trio at it again, being as silly as they ever were... And they both cast silencing charms on the common room so they would no one else would wake hearing Hermione's loud squeals, giggles and pleas for help.

Ron chuckled. "The one time my sister does something right, haha..."

Growling playfully, Hermione called after Ginny, "Don't think I'll forget this!"

Then Harry wrapped his arms around her, as she was still in his lap.

Ron tickled her cheek lightly.

_Great_! Hermione thought, trying desperately trying to squirm away. _Two Quidditch players and a bookworm. I don't stand a chance_! But, being as small as she was, she could squirm right under! She did so and squirmed right under and through Harry's arms. She giggled again, watching them wonder how she got away.

Well, that didn't last very long, as Ron grabbed her fingers just as she cleared the couch, and in one pull, she was back on top of them again, haha.

Harry yelped as she landed right on his leg, hehehe... but was completely in Ron's lap this time !

Uh-oh. Ron would be a lot harder to get away from.. but then again Harry was smarter. She laughed at the thought and kept squirming and trying to get away. If Harry and Ron had been under their invisibility cloak, someone would think she was crazy and had some kind of bugs crawling all over her. She was kicking, squealing, giggling, shaking, and anything else imaginable.

Harry pulled his leg free from under her and Ron held her down in his lap by both arms, her back to him though. Harry grinned, and said, "My turn..."

Hermione whimpered an "oh no!" he sat up on his knees facing her then put one hand on each of her shoulders, and raised his eyebrows comically. For the most part she was keeping quiet and then, one move of his made her let slip loose _one _giggle...

"Uh uh uh, you've failed the quiet test!" Harry exclaimed, and she pouted.

Ron was giggling from behind her.

Hermione started giggling again too. "Ron, you giggle like your sister!" she exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably. Speaking of... damn that little girl! She left her just being tickle-tortured by her best friends!

Ron nearly read her mind. "Well, if ya gotta be tortured, no better way to go than by tickling! Hah!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah!"

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**Sweetie13009 :** I have a question.. who's lap is she in now? LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao

**AnyaSimbi : **i think she still in Ron's

**AnyaSimbi : **he's holding her for Harry now haha

**Sweetie13009 :** kk

**Sweetie13009 :** LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **now comes the tricky part...

**Sweetie13009 :** ... which is? LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **tickling cant be too safe now, now that they've both kissed her before so it only seems natural tickling's gonna lead to getting kissed by someone! the question, how will it happen? gahh LoL i'm such a sappy triofic fan, LoL...

**Sweetie13009 :** LMAO! I- I mean, _Hermione _can't wait ;) ! LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **lmao!


	16. You Make Me So Damn Helpless

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Sixteen: _

**You Make Me So Damn Helpless **

Hermione leaned more up against Ron. If only there was enough space between Ron's arms and her body, she could get to her wand. She was just reaching for it, when one of them took it! She didn't know who, but found out when she looked up.

Ron was still holding her hands, so that's when she noticed Harry. "Now now, cant have you reaching for this, can we?" he grinned, and tossed her wand lightly to the farthest couch. They had her completely stuck.

Suddenly, she yanked free of Ron and fell forward onto Harry, laughing. They both fell back, Ron reached to pull her off, but she held tight to the other end of the couch, haha. The only prob being that she was now vulnerable to Harry! Gah!

He aimed for her weak spot and she collapsed in his arms. Their faces were close again, the kinda moment when you see _it_ coming but kinda don't, becuz by then- it's already happened; Harry kissed her softly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron's face and nearly laughed into the kiss, but wrapped her arms around Harry. Perfect. If she kept this up, she would be free in no time.

Ron had a funny face, but he started smiling, becuz, well it was quite cute. To see this them happy, it'd make anyone melt. If only...

Hermione had gotten on her knees. She knew there was nothing suspicious about it. She suddenly pinned Harry down, breaking the kiss and grinning.

"You're weak when it comes to girls, Potter." she teased. She raised an eyebrow. "What are ya going to do now?" she asked, faking innocence. Now that she wasn't being tickled, she was pretty strong.

Harry bit his lip, really honestly loving every second of this whateva they were playing. But outwardly he feigned fear and called out for help. "Ron! Save me!"

Ron laughed. "You're on your own, Harry boy!"

"Ron, _I_ could use some help," she said, knowing how Harry would get if Ron suddenly went from helping _him_ to helping _her._ She recalled something Ron had said in fourth year- _Fraternizing with the enemy_, was what he had used to describe Hermione and Krum's relationship. She laughed softly.

Ron snickered and Harry quailed. "No! Don't you dare, Ron! I mean it!"

Ron laughed. "Where do you want me, Hermione?"

"Pinning down his legs," she said, even though what Ron said _sounded_... very odd. She giggled lightly at this, but otherwise paid no more attention to it. "Get my wand first, though."

"Sure thing, 'Mione.." He slipped off the couch, quickly fetched her wand from the other one, and went to hand it to her. Except, she had no hands free, LoL... "Um, where would you like this, 'Mione?" he asked with shifty eyebrows.

Harry started laughing so hard he nearly choked since it isn't too safe laughing while lying down _and_ having someone on top of you... ¤wink¤

Hermione had a sudden idea. She leaned down and kissed Harry again. As soon as his arms were wrapped around her she held out a hand of hers for her wand. As soon as she had it, she broke the kiss, pinned Harry's arms down with a spell, did the same to his legs and cast a _tickling _spell!

He couldn't even fidget around. Poor Harry was gasping helplessly. "No! Fair-"

Ron giggled. "Sorry, mate... gotta be on the winning team, you know!"

Hermione crossed her arms in triumph and watched him try to get free, then looked thoughtful. "Hey, if I remember correctly.. you were _helping _him!" So she did the same thing to Ron as she'd done to Harry (leaving out the kissing, of course LoL) and sat on the couch, watching them beg her to take the spell off. She kept laughing at Ron's giggles.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "If you- ¤giggle¤ punished him- ¤giggle¤ with _kisses_- ¤giggle¤ you should- ¤giggle¤ give me- ¤giggle¤ the same- ¤giggle¤ treatment!"

Hermione laughed, finally understanding what he said between the ¤giggles¤ and she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe in your dreams, Ron."

He smirked briefly. "Been there- ¤giggle¤ done that..."

Hermione's other eyebrow went right up there with the other one, but now it was in shock. "Woah... really didn't need to know that.."

Harry was now nearly choking. "Water! Must- ¤giggle¤ have- ¤giggle¤ water!"

She smirked. "Water? Alright," Suddenly water came pouring over him, getting him completely soaked. "Would you like any water, Ron?"

Ron's eyes went wide. "Ummm ¤giggle¤ actually- ¤giggle¤ _sure_!"

She raised an eyebrow again. He was up to something. Fine. She had her wand. Perfect. She raised her wand, waved it, and the same thing happened to Ron.

He sputtered as was Harry. Poor, soaked gasping breathless boys. Certainly too much for little Hermione, right? Harry took a moment to at least thank whoever the fates were that were in charge of circumstance that Malfoy couldn't be here to see this!

Hermione propped her feet up on the couch and stretched out, smirking. She opened a book and acted like she was reading, turning a page every once in a while but she was really watching them.

"Ah, a little help here?" came from their strangled voices.

Hermione smirked and looked at them. "You didn't listen when I asked for help," she replied, shrugging.

The boys whined helplessly.

"Fine. Is this fight over? Because I have my wand and you don't. When I untie you, if you try anything the same will happen," she said, watching them squirm.

"Fight? I believe it was a tickle-fest, you know..." Harry said impishly.

"Fine. You two can stay like that all night," she replied, shrugging again.

They whined again, pleading for her compassion.

She clicked her tongue, disapprovingly and preformed a silencing charm on them. She grinned triumphantly. "When you want to stop this _tickle-fest,_ just kick your foot," she said, taking the holding charm off only one of their feet.

Both boys pouted profusely, then simultaneously kicked their feet.

Hermione first took the magical bonds off, then the tickle charm. She raised an eyebrow _again _and stood up. She then took off the silencing charm.

They gave her slight glares as they tried to stand themselves. They learned a good lesson- don't ever mess with H.Granger, that's for sure!

Hermione helped Harry up, then helped Ron up. She smirked, trying not to laugh. "Well?"

Harry grinned laughingly. "We love you, Hermione...!"

Ron snickered. "Yeah, but see if we forgive you, your highness..." he muttered, under his breath so that only Harry heard.

Harry tried to hold back a chuckle, but his eyes betrayed him.

Hermione heard Ron's words and raised her wand again.

"See if I forgive YOU for starting the entire thing! I wanted a handshake and I get _tickled!_ That's _great..._" she said harshly. Nothing about her gave away the real fact that inside she was laughing her arse off.

Harry stepped between them. "Now now, lets avoid another mess again. No more silliness of any kind then, eh?" he winked at Hermione.

Hermione gave into laughing. As a matter of fact she laughed so hard she nearly toppled over. She would have hit the ground, but she fell on Ron instead, causing her to laugh harder.

Ron caught her, and fell back on the couch.

Harry shook his head- they really were just a bunch of hopelessly silly... well, very good friends, haha. He smiled and plunked down next to them on the sofa.

Hermione, once again, fought for her breath. She was suddenly breathing normally again, but still was chuckling every few minutes. She finally leaned away from Ron and leaned back against the back of the couch.

The boys sighed, and Ron ran his hand through his hair.

Harry nodded, as if someone had said something he agreed to. His hands found hers, and held each other warmly.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and laughed very softly at Ron's reaction. She nudged him with her foot and grinned.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**AnyaSimbi : **¤curdles from all the good sappiness spilling over¤

**Sweetie13009 :** LoL

**Sweetie13009 :** ¤waits for a post from you¤ LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **gahh what could possibly happen next! im happy at this point! ¤wants to prolong happy moment for as long as possible¤

**Sweetie13009 :** hehe

**Sweetie13009 :** ¤still waiting¤ LoL

**Sweetie13009 :** ...tic ...toc

**Sweetie13009 :** hehe

**AnyaSimbi : **¤reluctantly pokes the Trio¤ "sorry, guys, cant stay that way 4eva.. doesnt make for good readin, ya know?" simbi gives them pleadin eyes, and ron grumbled. "i'm perfectly fine right where i am, thank you!" ¤simbi reluctantly pokes them again¤ "really, guys, c'mon... do something." harry closed his eyes and showed his peaceful sleepy face. who could resist? ¤simbi climbs up onto the sofa and cuddles up with them¤

**Sweetie13009 :** lmao "Just as long as you post you can stay!" Hermione said, glaring.

**AnyaSimbi : **"dear Hermione, you're becoming infamous for your glares, ya know..."

**Sweetie13009 :** "I know. I also am becoming infamous for my knowing of the Unforgivables," ¤pulls out wand and aims. "Going to post?"

**Sweetie13009 :** hehehe

**AnyaSimbi : **"bad Hermione, down Hermione... patience, dear girl!"

**Sweetie13009 :** "Fine. I'll give you.. 10 seconds to start typing your post. Starting... now!"

**AnyaSimbi : **"gasp!"

**Sweetie13009 :** 1

**Sweetie13009 :** 2

**Sweetie13009 :** 3

**Sweetie13009 :** 4

**Sweetie13009 :** 5

**Sweetie13009 :** 6

**Sweetie13009 :** 7

**Sweetie13009 :** 8

**AnyaSimbi : **¤types furiously¤

**Sweetie13009 :** 9

**Sweetie13009 :** I can't find the button that says 'ten'! LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **LMAOOO

**Sweetie13009 :** 9 1/2

**Sweetie13009 :** 10

**Sweetie13009 :** AVADA

**Sweetie13009 :** K

**Sweetie13009 :** E

**Sweetie13009 :** D

**Sweetie13009 :** R

**Sweetie13009 :** A

**Sweetie13009 :** V

**Sweetie13009 :** one more letter and your dead!

**Sweetie13009 :** hehe

**Sweetie13009 :** no.. two more letters LoL

**Sweetie13009 :** lmaoo

**Sweetie13009 :** R


	17. Dangerous Cravings

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Seventeen: _

**Dangerous Cravings **

Ron sat up. "Is it bedtime yet? I'm feeling kinda hungry now... Anyone up for sneaking into the kitchens?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm up for that last idea," she said, standing. Nobody could believe it. Hermione Granger, sneaking into the kitchens past curfew for food? She really had changed.

Harry shrugged and replied "Sure. Why not? If Hermione's up for it, we gotta tag along.." he chuckled.

Hermione took his hand again and tried to pull him up off the couch. "You weigh a ton, you know that?" she asked, struggling to pull him up and finally making it.

Harry pouted. "Do not. Ron is two of me now!" he chuckled.

Hermione took his hand again and tried to pull him up off the couch. "You weigh a ton, you know that?" she asked, struggling to pull him up and finally making it.

Harry pouted. "Do not. Ron is two of me now!"

Hermione grinned. "I bet I could pick Ron up!" she argued, grinning.

Harry put his hands up in surrender. "No, you're not gonna get me that way. I learned the hard way never to challenge you again!"

Hermione laughed and then pouted. "Aww, you're no fun!" she said, her bottom lip out and her eyes giving the ¤puppy dog look¤...

Harry opened his mouth his protest. "C'mon! You're honestly saying you're gonna play fair from now on?"

Ron then gave a little wave of his hand- "You know, I don't mind you trying to pick me up.." then collapsed in chuckles.

Harry put his hands up in surrender. "No, you're not gonna get me that way. I learned the hard way never to challenge you again!"

Hermione laughed and then pouted. "Aww, you're no fun!" she said, her bottom lip out and her eyes giving the ¤puppy dog look¤...

Harry opened his mouth his protest. "C'mon! You're honestly saying You're gonna play fair from now on?"

Ron then gave a little wave of his hand- "You know, I don't mind you trying to pick me up.." then collapsed in chuckles.

Hermione smirked and walked over to the giggling redhead. She grabbed hold of his feet and put a hand on his back. Without another word she picked him up into the air.

"HEY!" Ron shouted. "Put me down!"

Harry laughed. "There is no way you could really do that with your skinny little frame! Admit it, you snuck a strengthening spell somehow... haha..."

"I did not!" she said truthfully. "Watch!" She supposedly used _finite _on herself to end all spells she could have put on herself... then picked up Ron again.

Ron laughed when Hermione _couldn't _pick him up but really loved her for trying

Harry pulled her into a hug then they headed stealthily downstairs, under Harry's cloak.

Hermione laughed softly. "Gain weight, Ron?" she whispered in his ear, grinning.

He turned red and gave a weak chuckle. "Well you know... working out on quidditch and all..."

"Uh-huh. Sure you have. Missing the quaffle takes a lot of work," she teased, her eyes showing pure amusement.

"You mean getting hit with it!" Ron stuttered defensively.

"That _isn't _much better, Ron..." Harry added helpfully.

Hermione laughed but stopped immediately as soon as she saw Snape heading their way. Oh no. Ron's shoelace was untied and it was hanging way out of the cloak. She nudged him, trying to get him to look down.

Ron shifted uneasily. "Quit jabbing me, Hermione! Watch your elbow!" he whispered loudly.

Hermione suddenly had an idea. She used a spell to cut his shoelace. Snape would think it was there the entire time!

Snape walked up and grabbed it too soon. He pulled Ron's foot out of the cloak.

Hermione would have laughed, had it not been so serious.

Ron shrieked as he was upended, and the cloak fell with him. In two seconds time, all 3 of them were revealed, and in very, big, trouble.

Snape nearly smirked, but kept his scowl.

"Students out of bed? You've been making it a habit to sleepwalk, Potter. And look, this time you brought your little.. _friends_." he said, referring to Harry's third year (movieverse).

Harry glared at Snape and answered simply, but in a tight voice. "If you want to sentence us, go ahead. We were simply headed for the kitchens to something to eat as we missed dinner. What shall it be? Dungeon cleaning?"

Ron grabbed his arm and whispered "What's with the honesty! You're going to get us killed!"

Hermione's hand tightened a bit around Harry's. She looked like she had been Petrified... well, she had been before.. but that's a completely different story. Just the same now, she couldn't move and couldn't even talk.

Snape noticed their hand holding but thought nothing of it. "Lets see," he started. "Talking back to a teacher is one week and a half for your comment, Mr. Weasley. And another week for being out past curfew. Two weeks and three days is how long you will have detention with Filch on weekdays. The weekends you will be doing detention for me. Now get back to your Common Room before I add more days!"

Ron let out an exasperated sigh, Hermione a relieved one, and Harry just grabbed the cloak up from the floor and trotted after them.

"We're lucky we didn't get more!" Hermione whispered, finally moving again.

Harry laughed at that, and Ron shook his head. "As if we could handle anymore!"

"Well you know how Snape is. The greasy haired git would have given us a month if Harry here had said anymore!"

"Wow, Hermione, language!" Harry said with wide eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He is! The slimeball should take a bath and _then_ talk to us! I could _smell _him!"

They arrived back at the Common Room, now quite exhausted, and hungry to boot.

Ron and Harry both flopped onto sofas, and seemed intent to call it a night right there, hehe.

Hermione conjured up plates. "It's not the kitchen food, but it's the best I can do..." She waved her wand and food appeared on all three plates she had set out. She performed a heating charm, waited a couple minutes then took it off.

Ron gaped. "You mean coulda saved us the horror of facing Snape _and_ getting detention and you didn't think of this before?" He nearly fainted. "I think I've just lost my appetite..."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Hermione, we could've settled for your food spell if you'd told us first. Anything's better than detention!"

Her mouth fell open. "I just now remembered I even _knew_ this spell! So don't blame me that we got detention! We would have only had ONE week if you had kept your mouth shut!"

Ron went pale. "Hey now, Harry's the one who talked back! I was trying to stop him!"

Hermione scowled. "Yup. Night. I'm going to bed," she said, pushing her plate away and walking towards the girl's dorm.

"Impossible." Ron sighed.

Fred rolled his eyes. He had been there since they got back.

"Not her fault Snape caught you. It wasn't her shoelace that was hanging out." (Wait.. how did he know that?) He had been standing in a nearby classroom. He'd been on his way to the kitchens with George.

"Well," George said, looking at Harry. "Let her go... I'm sure she'll forgive you guys in the morning!"

Fred grabbed Hermione's left plate and started eating. After all, Hermione hadn't ate a bite of it. Why let it go to waste? He finished and used a spell to get rid of the plate and fork. "Night," he said, heading with George back to the boys' dorm.

Ron and Harry were left to themselves, and they picked at their food, eating it up a bit slowly becuz they were tired, but they soon finished and did the same cleaning method, then headed upstairs. Finally, sleepytime.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK, so was Snape, and the twins. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**AnyaSimbi : **these ppl are so damn lucky there is no such a thing as "can't use magic for personal gain" in this verse, haha

**Sweetie13009 :** LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **seriously, they'd be so screwed... hehehe


	18. Wonder of Waking

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Eighteen: _

**Wonder of Waking **

Hermione awoke the next morning, yawning. All the memories of the night before came flooding back.

The memory of Harry kissing her standing out most.

But then they (mostly Ron) were upset about her not using a certain spell before they got detention.

And now she got upset. Or more like mad. Or pissed.

Either way, she was ticked off.

Hermione walked down the dorm hall, dressed in a white tank top and black shorts, pulling on her Hogwarts robes over her outfit and headed into the Common Room after using the straightening spell on her hair.

She had a feeling later in the day one of them would apologize. Probably her. She always did.

Oh well. That's just how she/it was.

In their own room, Ron and Harry were getting ready for the day.

Sunday, best day of the week, had to be, nothing to worry about, 'cept the general impending world doom and all, and of course, returning to classes the next day, but ahh.. they loved Sunday.

Mostly they'd head out and do nothing but quidditch practice all afternoon.

First thing though, was a good, filling breakfast...

They headed down to the common room.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**AnyaSimbi : **do you watch days of our lives?

**Sweetie13009 :** Nope. I have my own life! LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **lmaooooo says the girl who's always dying for RP! ¤rolls eyes¤

**Sweetie13009 :** Hehe ¤giggles¤

**Sweetie13009 :** Now I'm dying for you to post! LoL

**AnyaSimbi : **¤tries to write¤


	19. Secret Discussions

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Nineteen: _

**Secret Discussions **

When Hermione entered, Ron and Harry (having got there about five minutes earlier) clapped cheesily.

"Hullo, 'Mione..." Ron said.

"Good morning, Hermione.." Harry greeted her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Okay. This was odd. After the night before, she even half-expected them to not speak to her. She suddenly had the idea she might still be dreaming. A very odd dream this was, then. Very odd, indeed. She blinked a few times before realizing she was awake.

"Morning..." she replied, feeling odd. She wasn't a morning person.

The boys chuckled.

"You know, it seems like just the thought of having detention has already taken its toll on our dear Hermione..." Ron mused.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just used to it now, and it was inevitable with the foolish idea of yours, Ron."

Ron smirked. "I wasn't the only hungry one here, or I'd be the only one with detention now, huh?"

Harry laughed. Then they noticed Hermione still standing. "Aren't you going to join us, 'Mione?" Harry patted the space next to him.

Hermione, still feeling quite dazed, sat next to Harry, looking around. Nope. She wasn't dreaming... She blinked again. "Hmm? Oh.. sorry. Still about ninety-eight percent asleep," she replied, waking up a little.

Ron gaped. "Ninety-eight? You'd wouldn't have made it out of bed if you were only two percent awake, haha. Maybe its more like fifty percent..."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arm round her shoulders. "Yup, its definitely the scary-canthappentome-thought of detention she's going through, hehe..."

Hermione shook her head. "I actually thought I was still dreaming. I was just about five percent awake," she replied, hoping to wake up more.

Ron chuckled. "You're still out of it. Since when would Hermione let herself make wrong calculations... hehe."

Harry nodded. "What are you doing today, 'Mione? We're going play chess after breakfast, then after lunch hit the quidditch field."

"I think I'll watch," she replied, shrugging. She was waking up slowly and was thankful. She would hate to run into a wall or something. That would really make her day terrible. Yup. All she needed was Malfoy insulting her because she had a black eye or a bloody nose. Her eyes went wide and she silently wondered what Malfoy would say if he found out about her and Harry. She laughed quietly at the thought.

"Oh, gosh, Harry- now that you two really together, how are you gonna let others know? Are you gonna let them guess, or start by telling our friends?" Ron questioned.

Harry didn't reply right away, but looked to Hermione to hear her opinion first of what they should do. Hermione's eyes went wide again.

"Uh.. it really doesn't matter to me... But it might matter to Malfoy," she said, grinning. She would love to see his reaction. He would hate the both of them even more! When he said something else about her being Harry's "Mudblood Girlfriend" the only thing she would object to was the Mudblood part. But.. her objecting to anything would just make Malfoy tease Harry that his girlfriend had to fight his battles...

Ron looked shocked. "Why would you bring that ferret into such a peaceful conversation? Altho, I do admit, he's really gonna flip over it... hehe..."

Harry nodded again. "Yea, he'd probly recover quickly though and jump straight to some stupid insult, like-" here, Harry mimicked Malfoy, causing Ron to double over in laughter. "Oh, it figures the potty hero would end up with his bookworm of a friend!"

Hermione laughed. "He might use the word Mudblood, like he always does, but oh well," Hermione replied, shrugging and grinning. She was ninety-nine percent awake now. Good! There would be no walking into walls.

Harry gazed at her. "So you're used to it now? No more freaking out like you care what he thinks?"

Ron grinned. "No matter how much she denies it, somehow Hermione always cares what people think of her.. well, close people anyways. Simply being your arch-enemy puts Malfoy on that map, Harry..." he chuckled.

Hermione nodded. That all was true.. except one thing. "I really don't care what he thinks. He's Draco-_Pureblood_-Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son. The boy with the 'Daddy-DeathEater'. Of course I don't care what he thinks."

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay then, no more talk of the ferret. Onto breakfast!" He jumped up and headed for the portrait doorway.

"You two are the only morning people I know," she muttered, standing up and following Harry. "I think talking more about the ferret will ruin my appetite," she said, grinning.

Ron nodded. "Indeed, I've nearly lost mine... but you're the one who brought him up, Hermione!" he winked.

Hermione nodded. "But that was when I was hardly awake!" she protested, looking innocent.

Harry laughed. "Uh-huh... right then, lets keep moving, shall we?"

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	20. Back to Good

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Twenty: _

**Back to Good **

They headed into the great hall.

Hermione followed, smiling. Her innocent look needed improving. She walked down, spotting Malfoy and smirking.

Ron saw her look, and nudged her. "See? There you go again!"

Harry glanced at her worriedly as they sat down at their table. "What? What did she do?"

Hermione looked back. "Sorry! I wanna see his reaction," she replied, looking away from Malfoy.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yup, she definitely cant resist..."

Harry chuckled, and made a point of holding her hand then.

Ginny who was sitting across from them, was the first to ask. "Reaction to what?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _Bad habit_! she told herself, immediately. She looked to Harry to see if he would tell Ginny.

"Well..." Harry began. He noted Hermione's look, and continued. "Hermione and I-"

Ginny let out a shriek before he could finish. "Aww!.. and _finally_!"

"Is it _that _obvious?" Hermione asked, her head tilted.

Ginny nodded. "Of course! I even heard a _Slytherin _talking about it! That's when you know it's obvious. When the clueless know what's going on," Ginny replied, grinning. Even though she still liked Harry.. a little... she thought Hermione and Harry were good together.

Ron chuckled at that. "They sure are clueless... bet it was Pansy doing the gossiping, hehe..."

Hermione nodded. "I don't doubt that," she said, looking over to the Slytherin table and spotting Pansy looking their way and talking at the same time. Hermione sniggered. That probably took a lot of concentration for Pansy.

The trio finished their breakfast food, eager to go back to their common room, and settle in for their usual lazy Sundays.

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.


	21. Friends Forever

**Contemplating Confusion **

_by _©SimbiAni™ _and SweetieK _

_Summary: _A joint effort between two dream-dazed fans, one who can't get enough sappiness, and one who has a tendency to surround herself in drama. In this episode of our adventures, Hermione realizes she has a crush on both Ron and Harry. How will she come to terms with this new issue, and who will she choose? No specific year, and complete AU.

**Warnings: **This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is the result of a non-HP-writing fan (well, who admittedly _dreams _HP though) reluctantly bribed into RP-ing HP with a drama princess. Although this has been edited to fic form (meaning, minus all the zany chat inbetween each other's posts), you must still expect to encounter lots of randomness, sillyness, grammatical errors, repetitiveness, loss of sense of time, probly OoC-ness too, and extreme lack of plot. Once more, this fic is here purely for your amusement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Hopefully it brings a smile to your face, hehehe...

_Chapter Twenty-One: _

**Chess Friends Forever **

Ron and Harry settled back in the common room, round a table they'd pulled close set up with their chess board.

Hermione sat down on the floor, on the side of the table. She just grinned, watching. She moved a bit back towards the fire.

Ron was beating Harry in this game...

Harry sighed. Ron was so much better at this. It was probly cuz he'd been playing it for so much longer, hehe.

Hermione grinned. "That's one of the few things Ron can beat you at, Harry. Don't get too upset," she teased, watching Harry lose.

Ron looked up. "Huh? I wasn't even keeping score! Talk about awesome!" he grinned triumphantly, and went back to planning his next move.

Hermione laughed. "He's beating you without hardly trying!" she laughed more, rolling around on the floor. "Famous Harry Potter getting beat at CHESS. What will they think of you?"

Ron chuckled. "Faster than a snitch... but weak on the board! Chess board, that is..." he studied the gameboard intently.

Harry watched the board intently, too, and muttered to Ron in a smiling way, "_Wizard's_ chess, to be precise, Ron... very different from the original..."

Ron snickered. "Which, you haven't played either, Harry!"

Hermione kept giggling. "Either way, Harry loses," she managed to say through laughter.

Harry gave her a _look_. "Do you think this is funny, 'Mione? Do you really?"

She immediately got a straight face again and stopped laughing. "No, Harry, it's not," she replied. She then burst into laughter again. "Its hilarious!"

He nodded-

**THE END **

**RP Disclaimer: **Hermione is _all_ SweetieK. Harry and Ron though, are SimbiAni's sappy expressions. Other chars' usage are varied, depending on whose RP turn it was, hehe.

_Movie/Book Disclaimer: _JKR and WB own the books and movies. I make no money off this zany sappiness, none at all. Honestly.

**SimbiAni05: **That's the end of that one. LoL.

**Daddys1Angel4 : **I am not a drama princess.

**SimbiAni05: **are too.


End file.
